


播种之路

by matmorii



Category: Other - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matmorii/pseuds/matmorii
Summary: 表面原因：很享受播种的成就感实际原因：怕生虫不敢买成品苗





	1. Chapter 1

园艺宅宅的小记事本


	2. Basil（罗勒）

园艺之路就是从它开始的、对我来说非常重要的一种植物

想起来就种两棵的程度

意大利罗勒和被叫做九层塔的几种都种过了

接下来会种希腊罗勒和泰国罗勒

泰国罗勒到时可以做打抛鸡

有趣的是罗勒叫九层塔的原因


	3. Borage（琉璃苣）

童年回忆嘛 

叶子的味道是黄瓜味

蜜源植物

如果有需要授粉的花可以用它吸引蜜蜂

但高度和冠幅太大、室内基本不适合养

幼苗期比较敏感、需要细心照料


	4. Gypsophila（满天星）

切花的没种过

小花的种过 单瓣白色和粉色 半重瓣粉色

最开始种的花园新娘也就是单瓣粉

最开始也不知道要修剪所以很快就开完花死掉了

现在种的就很有经验了

不过味道不好闻

花友们形容是脚臭味

我闻着是脚臭味和蜂蜜味的混合辣种感觉 反正不好闻就是了

不过开出花来还是很美的


	5. Sunflower （向日葵）

事实上、完整的从种子到开花只种过一种

种子很便宜、50粒包邮送盆送土只要7、8块

花也蛮好看的

后来又买了很多种的种子

好看的很多都是杂交的种子

因为不能留种所以不会便宜

不过我几乎不记得播下去的是哪种

如果不写标签的话

鸿运的有一棵长大了、不够健壮但是有1.4米了

实在不是室内能hold住的品种

还没开花而且还在长高

种下的白向日葵还没开花

不过我已经能想象出它会有多漂亮了

希望长得最壮的一棵是白色的

加仑盆里还种着一棵kirigami长得翠绿

没想好以后咋安排它

它可是独苗了、有点不道该咋办

摸索后发现2加仑盆是种出标准大小向日葵最低要求

可是我不能用1加仑以上的盆

因为很费土


End file.
